


Next Door

by margaerystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as ordinary a day as any. Until she realized the new guy was moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

It had started out as ordinary a day as any. Margaery had woken up around seven despite the fact that it was a weekend and she didn’t have to work; her internal clock told her otherwise. She’d made herself a quick breakfast of bananas in milk and taken her coffee back to bed with her to watch the news and work up the willpower to change into some normal clothing. It was only when she stepped out into the hallway of her apartment complex clad in workout gear that she noticed the sticky note stuck to her door – the sticky note that would end up throwing off her Saturday routine.

_The new guy is moving in today - J_

She glanced down at the closest door to hers and saw a big stack of boxes piled up outside, a clear indicator that her new neighbor was already in the process of unpacking. She gave a small sigh and quickly took down the sticky note before walking back into her flat.

Two hours later she was sweeping her hair behind her ear, still slightly damp from the shower she’d taken while her cookies were in the oven.  She was holding a plate of the freshly-baked morsels that she balanced with one hand as she knocked on her neighbor’s door.

It didn’t take long for it to swing open, revealing a young man whose forehead was glistening with sweat. He was very good looking with soft waves of auburn hair, full lips, and bright blue eyes. Margaery raised her eyebrows, feeling her heart give a strangely unfamiliar flutter in her chest, and she very nearly forgot to say anything as she looked him over.

“Hello! Erm, I live next door,” she remarked rather loudly, gesturing down the hall before she offered her hand for him to shake, “I just thought I’d bring you some sweets and introduce myself… I find it’s always better to meet my neighbors this way rather than bumping into them awkwardly and trying to come up with some excuse as to why I haven’t said ‘hi’ yet.”

The young man gave a gentle laugh, taking her small hand in his. “I’m Robb,” he told her, “Stark. That was very kind of you, Miss…”

“Margaery. Tyrell,” she answered, her cheeks growing hot as she realized that she’d neglected to tell him her name in her long spiel, “I hope chocolate chip is okay. Most people seem to like it.”

“It’s more than okay,” he replied, taking the plate from her as she passed it over, “Do you… would you like to come in? I haven’t gotten too much unpacking done, but the living room is all set up at least.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t want to intrude… I’ll let you get back to work.” She gave him a smile and took a few steps backwards before promptly changing her mind and rocking forward on her heels to talk to him again. “Unless you need some help,” she added, “Are you the only one here?”

She watched his eyes widen in surprise. “Yes, I am, but I couldn’t let you do that. You’ve already made me cookies… But, hey, if you want to stop by later when I’m done setting things up, I’ll give you a tour.”

“Alright. Yeah.” She felt the corners of her mouth turn up even more. “It was good to meet you, Robb. I’ll see you later… Just holler if you need anything. I’m right next door.”

“It was good to meet you, Margaery. And thank you for the cookies.” He gave her a small wave, and she made her way back to her flat.

That was how Margaery ended up at her neighbor’s that evening, eating takeout on paper plates in his living room after he’d showed her around his apartment. She learned that he had moved down south to start a new branch of his father’s company, and she told him about working for her own family in human resources. They stayed up talking late into the night, and she didn’t even mind that her Saturday night sleeping schedule was thrown off.

-

“You like him, don’t you?”

Margaery sat on the window seat in her Aunt Janna’s apartment across the way from hers, staring out at the sky that was dark with rain clouds.

“I barely know him,” she replied, “Sure, he’s handsome and friendly and sweet… but he’s only been around for a couple of weeks. We haven’t hung out that much.”

Janna gave a smile. “You know, as tenant I had to interview him before he moved in. He has a very impressive resume. I’m normally quite cautious about letting young bachelors move into this apartment complex, but I never felt worried about him. There aren’t many people your age who are serious about their careers and aren’t out partying every night.”

“Are you trying to set me up with him?” Margaery asked, letting out a small laugh as she looked back towards her aunt, “I don’t know, Janna. I want to let things happen organically if anything _does_ happen... Who knows if he’s even interested in me.”

“He has two eyes and a dick, Margaery. And I’m almost a hundred percent sure that he isn’t gay. Of course he’s interested in you.”

“Janna!” Margaery exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up. She gave a heavy sigh. “Alright, I like him,” she admitted, “But you have to keep your mouth shut. The only person initiating anything should be either him or me.”

Janna mimed zipping her mouth. “My lips are sealed.”

-

The next day Margaery got a call from work early in the morning notifying her that a tree had fallen on an electric al line near the office building. She was informed that she wouldn’t have to come in until the outage was fixed, and so she promptly rolled back into bed and got an extra hour of sleep.

When she awoke the second time around, she felt much more refreshed. She had a small breakfast and then made her way to the bathroom to wash up, wanting to be productive even if she didn’t have to go into work.

She heard the water running next door and realized that Robb was having a shower. He told her before that he was able to choose his own hours and sometimes work from home with the new branch he was launching, to which she playfully teased him about being lazy and made him laugh.

She smiled at the memory as she brushed her teeth, though her facial expression quickly changed as she caught the sound of someone moaning.

She wondered briefly if she should simply leave and do her best to forget until she heard a distinct ‘Margaery’ come from the other side of the bathroom wall. She froze in her place, nearly dropping her toothbrush in the sink as she listened for a few seconds more just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. She heard her name again, and her hands shook slightly as she quietly placed her toothbrush in its holder and began to strip down as quickly as possible.

Her clothes ended up in a messy pile on the floor as she moved to step into her shower, her eyes fluttering closed as she listened to Robb’s noises. As he moaned out her name again, she found herself sliding her hand between her legs to rub at her clit.  She didn’t care if she got off in a hasty fashion; she just wanted to hear Robb as she came.

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out, her other hand gripping the handle in her shower as she imagined him next door - naked in the water, coming undone with her on his mind. She’d given herself relief every so often in her bed at night when she had a bad day at work or needed to release some tension, but that was all it was – relief. It felt good to think about Robb wanting her. It felt good to desire someone and have his image in her brain as she touched herself.

She came suddenly, not entirely sure if a moan or two didn’t escape from her lips despite her best efforts to keep quiet. Robb’s groans and grunts ended a few seconds later, and she caught her breath as she listened to the sound of his shower running and then the faucet being turned off.

The next noise she heard was him stepping out onto the tile, and she closed her eyes once more as she pictured him wrapping a towel around his waist and then leaving the bathroom. Her mind was still in a daze, and she wasn’t fully certain as to what had just occurred, but she was quickly struck with the realization that she wanted him… badly. And apparently he wanted her too.

-

Bumping into him after the incident was an awkward affair. He didn’t know that she’d heard him when he was showering as she was meant to be at work during that time. He didn’t know that she’d gotten off because he had moaned out her name several times while, he too, was touching himself. And he _definitely_ didn’t know that she had the best orgasm of her life that evening when her fantasies had turned to picturing him naked in her bed.

He asked her if she wanted to get a coffee after she came inside after her morning run, his face flushed a faint shade of pink. She’d already had an espresso earlier in the day, but she said ‘yes’ anyhow, a smile appearing on his face when she told him she just needed to clean herself up and change into some fresh clothes.

Half an hour later they were sitting across from each other at a little table in the coffee shop downtown. His fingers were drumming absently on the outside of his mug, his eyes soft as he watched her stir her sugar around in her tea. She found that looking at him was like looking into the sun now. It was difficult to meet his gaze when she thought about what she had done the other night, though she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

He bought her drink for her, and the whole thing felt rather like a date, which was something she hadn’t experienced since high school. Even then, she only went out with a couple of guys, one of whom was gay and actually interested in her brother instead of her.

“Robb, you-”

“Margaery, I-”

They made to speak at the same time, causing them both to laugh. “You first,” she told him, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

He smiled shyly, and her heart skipped a beat. “I really like you, Margaery. I wish we had more time to spend together apart from scattered moments when we run into each other in the hallway or I find some dumb excuse to knock on your door… So I wanted to know if you were free this Friday night and if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

“Yes,” she breathed almost embarrassingly quickly, “I’d like that. A lot.”

He chuckled again, his ears going pink as he reached for her hand across the table. She found she liked holding his hand just as much as she liked imagining him in her bed. Maybe more.

-

Their first few dates ended in chaste kisses, making her wonder if she’d just dreamt up the instance where she heard him getting off in the shower. She thought that perhaps he was less reserved in the privacy of his flat and that she ought to be grateful that she was going out with a gentleman who liked to take things slowly. Then there were other times when she wanted to kiss him senseless.

She was excited when he invited her over to watch a movie and have a couple of drinks with him. Going out to restaurants and plays was fun, but she looked forward to doing something more casual with him. She sat with her feet tucked under her legs next to him on his couch, enjoying the feeling of his heavy arm flung over her shoulder.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and looked away from the TV towards her. “Hey, can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask every time, you know,” she murmured in return, giving him a small smile.

“I… sorry-“

“It’s okay.” She sat up to press her lips to his, slipping both her arms around his waist. He was warm and tasted like popcorn, and she could feel his smile against her mouth. “I like you far too much,” she teased in a whisper, causing him to give a laugh.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me,” he countered, leaning back against the pillows of the sofa and taking her with him.

She found she enjoyed the sight of him beneath her and the feel of him as well. His arms were strong and his chest was firm. She kissed him again, raising her eyebrows when she felt his hands come to rest right above her backside.

“Can I…?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, giving a nod of her head, “Please do.”

They spent some time on his couch just kissing, his hands tentatively roaming as he wordlessly asked her permission. His shirt ended up on the floor and they’d shifted to lay side by side, their legs intertwined and his thumbs tracing circles over her breasts above her tank top. Somehow it was slow and passionate at the same time, and she was loving every minute of it.

“That feels so good,” she breathed, meeting his gaze to give him a warm smile.

“I’m glad.” He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, and she nestled further into his touch, giving a sigh when his thumbs grazed her nipples. He moaned then, and she went from warm to hot in seconds, remembering the last time she’d heard that sound.

_“Fuck,”_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and trying to will away the images her brain had conjured up.

He drew back slightly. “What’s wrong?” he inquired, looking concerned, “I’ll stop if you want me to. I’m sorry if I hurt you, baby.” He reached up to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear.

She shook her head. “I _don’t_ want you to stop. That’s what’s wrong,” she muttered, unable to help but smile at the term of endearment that he’d used.

His face turned a brilliant shade of red then, and much to her delight he began to laugh before leaning in to kiss her deeply. She giggled against his lips as he pulled her in closer, all of his previous coyness thrown out the window.

-

The next time Margaery heard Robb moaning in the bathroom, there was no wall to separate them. She didn’t have to keep quiet as her own noises punctuated his as they shared a shower. And this time she came with him, touched by hands that gave her far more pleasure than her own.

“That felt amazing, baby,” Robb murmured, holding her close under the stream of water after they both caught their breath, “Way better than anything I ever imagined.”

“You imagined something like this, then? Before?” Margaery asked, though she already knew the answer. She pulled back to see a blush spread across his cheeks, and she gave an affectionate laugh.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” she whispered, “I imagined it too.”


End file.
